A Venomous Web (Being replaced)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Peter Parker has been spiderman for 5 years, protecting the city of New York. When new enemies and challenges arose, Spidey finds himself fighting a war. Rated t for Violence, cursing, and some death. Female Venom, new version of Spiderman, new variations of villains. One chapter a week on Sunday. Picture of She Venom is by Mikurei26. 1 chapter every other Saturday.
1. On the Clock

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1060-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Saturday, Mark's Deli, 10 minutes before closing time)**

"Ok, I'm only going to say this one more time, old man. Give us the cash or I'm going to lose my polite attitude."

The thug hissed as he aimed his handgun at the Deli's owner, 6 other thugs stood behind the man, all holding a gun or bat as the Deli owner held his hands over his head like a surrendering criminal would on tv.

"Ok, ok! I'm getting the money now, just don't shoot! This is my families' deli…."

The man started to say, the end of his voice trailing off before a burst of webbing hit the man in the chest, slamming and pinning him to the window like an oversized fly.

Another voice cut in as the thugs swept their weapons around, trying to find the source of the sound before it cut in.

"Geez, when I thought you guys were meatheads, I was just joking, fellas!"

A voice cut in once more with a laugh. Before any of the thugs could react, a stream of web lines wrapped around their guns and tore them out of their hands before the source of the voice dropped down.

The thugs instantly know who the guy trying to bust up their operation was as the man stood to his feet.

"It's the spider guy, kill him!"

The thug leader said before firing as the man leapt out of the way before lashing out with a kick that sent the man's pistol skidding across the tiled floor as stood up, the rest of the thugs too stunned to react.

"It's 'Spiderman, buddy, as in 'Friendly Neighborhood'?"

Spiderman said before one of the crooks finally regained enough of his wits to swing his baseball bat at the super hero as Spidey quickly ducked under it before punching the man hard enough to send him crashing through the window and out of the building with his buddy.

"Sorry, you have insurance, right?"

Spidey asked as he twisted to avoid another punch before kicking the man in the stomach, doubling him over before grabbing him and tossing him into the air before nailing him to the ceiling with a web shot.

"Stand still so we can squash you!"

One of the thugs yelled before Spidey turned and quickly kicked the man, sending the thug slamming into the wall where he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Spidey dealt with the second to last thug by leaping into the air, planting his hands on the man's shoulders, and slamming him into the ground.

"You want to give up or you as boneheaded as the other meatheads?"

Spidey asked as the last man turned to flee before the Wall Crawler sighed and fired a web shot at the man' pinning him to the counter as Spidey glued him there with more webbing.

"You ok? I would have gotten here sooner, but this time of night? Getting around this city is a nightmare!"

Spidey joked as the man merely nodded before picking up the phone to call the police as Spiderman took that as a cue to leave as he leapt through the shattered window before firing a web line as he disappeared into the night.

'How much do I want to bet old JJ isn't going to try and spin that as me organizing that robbery? Least those meatheads are off the streets.'

Peter thought as he fired off another web line and swung into the night, he was 22, having just started college and yet school was the last thing on his mind.

'Been Spiderman for a while and yet old JJ is still trying to toss me into the fire…. Eh, wouldn't be normal if he didn't try and toss me under the bus.'

Peter said as he landed outside of his apartment and glanced around to make sure no one was around, seeing that he was alone, he opened the door to his room and quickly crawled inside before sighing.

"I just start college and all I have to show for it is a junky apartment."

Peter groaned under his breath, he changed out of his suit, hid it in his usual spot under his bed and changed to go to sleep as he could faintly hear the noise of a tv set above him as he layed down the sleep.

"And tomorrow will mark the 5th year of the super hero Spider Man's debut as a hero, tonight the hero stopped a robbery at just one of the Big Apple's local deli markets around the city. The owner's remark will be on in just a moment."

Peter heard before sleep overtook him.

(Next morning, Sunday, 11:07 Am.)

Peter awoke to the sound of the phone going to voice message.

"You have 10 new voice mails."

The answering machine said as Peter groaned before rolling himself out of bed and dragging himself over to his phone.

"Oh, lovely half of them are from the Jolly one himself…. 3 are from Aunt May…."

Peter said as he sighed and sat down in the chair next to him before pressing the button on the answering machine as it began to play the messages.

"Parker, where the hell are you, I need those new pictures of that wall crawling menace as soon as possible or you're be out of a job!"

Peter rolled his eyes upon hearing the voice of J. Jonah Jameson, he could guess that the other two messages probably repeated the same thing in case he deleted the first one.

'Oh, do I hate being right sometimes…'

Peter thought as he was rewarded for his correct guess by the sound of the two messages barking the same message at him.

'Just another Sunday…'

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this first chapter was short and wasn't the best. The next chapter will be better, first chapters aren't my best. Also 2 things.**

 **Peter is older in this story to make him more experienced, some villains he's already faced, some he hasn't.**

 **This story has a different version of Spidey, he won't be 100% like any one version of Spidey.**

 **Next chapter will be next Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Scorpions and Spiders

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York downtown, Sunday, 3 weeks before School year starts.)**

"Give it up, Mac! I've beaten you a hundred times, it's getting old."

Spiderman said as he flipped onto a car as a tail smashed the pavement where he had been standing, Spidey stared down Mac Gargan, aka the Scorpion.

Spidey ducked a tail swipe as he looked at the hulking man incased in green armor, Scorpion's hands ended in razor sharp claws as he fired a plasma blast as Spidey flipped off the car and fired a web shot at Gargan's face, blinding him as he tried to tear the webbing off his mask like helmet.

"Stand still so I can rip you in half, you damn bug!"

Scorpion hissed as he fired wildly with his tail, not caring about the collateral damage.

The blasts shattered windows, flipped over cars and blasted holes in the pavement before he ripped apart the webbing only to see Spiderman swing towards him, swing off his tail for more speed, and slam feet first into him at a speed that caused him to his in pain as he slammed into a car and flipped it over from the impact as Spiderman flipped over and landed on his back.

"Stay down, Scorpion, you're only making it worse for yourself."

Spidey warned as his spider sense flashed before he flipped to the side as Scorpion's tail slammed into his own back, shattering the power pack and disabling the tail and causing the armor to freeze up.

"NO, I AIN'T LOSING TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!"

Scorpion hissed before Spidey slammed his fist into Gargan's face, shattering the helmet and driving him back before Scorpion lashed out with his tail.

Spidey noticed the tail was massively slower due to the lash of the power pack as leapt over the tail, he fired two web lines at Scorpion's feet, tripping him up before Spidey tethered the line to a street light and wrapped Scorpion's tail around the villain.

"That makes it 101 times you've lost, Scorp, now you be nice and don't play with sharp objects like your tail, your jab your eye out."

Spidey joked before he looked down and saw a broken, jagged piece of metal, he picked it up just in time to hear police sirens as he heard the sound of police sirens and sighed.

"Ok, time to go before JJ and some of NY's finest try and blame this on me for the millionth time..."

Spidey said as he fired a web ling and swung down the street as he heard one of the hundredth or so automated billboards JJ had 'donated' to the city played its daily message.

"Five years, that's how long that walled menace has been running around, destroying our fair city and terrorizing the good people of New York! As a hard- working citizen of this city, I am shocked in disbelief that some people praise this… THIS MENACE AS A HERO! I am posting a 1000$ bounty on the law -breaking freak, anyone who takes him down is a hero in my book, not him, them!"

JJ roared as Spidey swung past the billboard, carrying the piece of metal, sighing under his mask.

"Sure, JJ, call me a freak…. Isn't helping our paper sales at all."

Spiderman mumbled under his breath, not noticing the tv store playing a news report on their screens.

If Spiderman had stayed and watched the reports, he would have noticed the news: Elderly woman killed in robbery during NY's crime wave.

(Peter's apartment, 1 hour later 7:34pm.)

Spiderman swung and landed in the middle of his apartment as he changed out of his costume once more and changed into a black t shirt and a pair of jeans, he was about to slip into bed before a news report from his tv interrupted him.

"We interrupt your regular program to bring you a special news report, a meteor storm is occurring over central park. While scientists have assured us the meteor storm isn't threatening to the city, citizens are advised to stay inside tonight and observe the event from a safe distance."

The News caster said as Peter looked at his costume and sighed.

"And just when I was going to get some sleep before I hand in those photos tomorrow…."

Peter groaned before slipping on his costume and swinging off towards central park as he could hear the sounds of police as what sounded like a city-wide police deployment caught the heroes' ears.

'Not sure if they need that many police for tonight… Then again, the crime rate has risen towards the breaking point ever since they announced that it's going to be my fifth-year anniversary as Spiderman.'

Spiderman said as he landed in the park and perched on top of a light post as dozens of sparkling lights lit up the sky.

As beautiful as the hero found it, he ignored the rain of meteors and focused on the ones that looked like they could damage the city before he looked up at one that looked like it was the size of a car.

"Time to rock and roll… Ugh, sounded better in my head." 

Spidey groaned as he shot several web lines and attached them to trees in an attempt to catch the meteor before it damaged the city, he looked down at his wrist to see he had selected 'flame proof' webbing.

He was shocked when the meteor smashed through the strands as if they were tissue paper as the massive space rock smashed into the ground, knocking Spiderman off the pole and causing him to fall to the ground before he caught himself and flipped over to land on a railing as the meteor split.

"Huh, what's that hunk of rock doing?"

Spiderman said as he flipped down to land on top of the meteor as he looked in to see a black substance bubbling in the rock.

"Organic, is it a living substance or an actual organism?"

Spidey asked as the goo formed into a shape resembling a snake before lashing out at Spiderman as his spider sense buzzed.

Then everything went dark.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am going to introduce 'She Venom' by chapter five, I also want to point out next chapter will explain why Peter is still single and why he won't be getting dating Gwen or MJ. Next chapter will also introduce She Venom's host. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Shocking Revalation

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Central Park, 9:50pm Sunday, 3 weeks before School year starts.)**

"Ugh, my head feels like it's going to split apart."

Spiderman said as he climbed to his feet and looked around, the majority of the park was ok aside from a few pocket marked craters, he looked down to see black covering his outfit as he blinked before he felt his vision go black and foggy.

It felt like someone had poured slime into his brain as a voice seemed to hiss at him.

"It is alright… The discomfort will pass, Peter."

A voice that sounded like a hissing snake said as Peter's eyes widened.

"Who said that, what are you!? Some kind of Alien, slime lady monster?!" 

Spidey asked, as a haze of red clouded his vision.

"WHO CARES WHO WE ARE, LETS RIP THIS TOWN UP, PAINT IT RED LIKE FIRE!"

The voice roared before it screamed and retreated back as the other voice was about to speak up before Spidey's spider sense buzzed as he leapt backwards and landed on a tree branch as a rush of air decimated where he was standing.

"Damn it, blasted bug, spread out and find him! Boss wants those meteors."

Spidey swung down to see a dozen or so armed men with assault rifles and pistols and a man wearing an armored padded and yellow costume with blue electronic glasses on his mask and two high tech bracelets on his wrists.

"Shocker… What's Vulture's right hand man doing here?"

Spidey whispered as Shocker's troops spread out, sweeping their weapons back and forth as Shocker swung his head back and forth, his electronic goggles trying to hone in on Spiderman as the wall crawler leapt down as one of the goons, webbing his mouth shut and punching him on the jaw, knocking him out.

"Man, that punch felt like it hit harder."

Spidey said as the ooze voice cut in.

"The Klyntars enhance their users power, Peter… And I'm sorry for not introducing us, I am Aranea…. Ignore the other voice."

Aranea hissed as Spidey turned and leapt over a steam of bullets before Spiderman heard Aranea hiss in pain as some of the suit seemed to lash out and slam the thug into the guardrail of the bridge, denting it as Aranea spoke in a voice like ice.

"Annoying pest… There are 10 of them left plus their commander, correct?"

Aranea asked as Spidey swung to a lamp post and yanked one of the crooks over before tying him to the mask as he leapt out of the way of another air blast from Shocker.

"Bug's here, boys! And it looks like he's all dressed up for his own funeral…"

Shocker said as the 9 remaining thugs opened fire as Spidey swung out of the way of their bullets.

"9 now, Shocker, big guy in the yellow tights, he's the real threat, those gauntlets of his fire compressed air that could shatter my ribs…"

Spidey whispered as he swung up and grinned as he was rewarded with the sounds of clicks as the thug's guns were empty as he fired two web lines as they latched onto one of the gunmen's chest.

"Oh, cra-…."

The thug started to curse before Spidey slammed into him with a bone jarring kick that sent him skidding along the pavement as he turned towards the other thugs and cracked his knuckles.

"Who's next?"

Spidey growled as Shocker looked at his men.

"GET HIM!"

Shocked roared as the men rushed Spiderman with knives and fists as Spiderman punched one in the gut, doubling him over before grabbing him and tossing him at 3 of the gunmen, bowling them over as he webbed them to the ground.

"Pathetic!"

Spidey hissed before easily ducking a punch from one of the 4 remaining thugs as he kicked the man in the face, twisting his nose as he fell to the ground before he fired a web line at a park bench and swung it at the 2 remaining thugs, knocking them out as the Symbiote screamed as a compressed blast of air hit Spiderman.

"Never did understand why Vulture hired so many cheap thugs… Eh, manpower is everything these days… Wouldn't you agree, wall crawler, wouldn't a friend or two to back you up be nice?"

Shocker chuckled as he aimed his left gauntlet at Spiderman's head before the suit lashed out with a tendril from Spidey's back.

"He doesn't need any friends, they didn't understand him, he pushed them away to protect them… Even the girls he thought he loved…"

Aranea growled as Shocker tried to fire one of his gauntlets before Aranea twisted the tendril and caused the weapon to fire into the sky before Spiderman stood and web pulled Shocked to him before punching him and shattering his glasses.

"You…"

Spidey growled before ducking a shot from Shocker and roundhouse kicking him, knocking him backwards.

"Are..."

Spidey continued with a punch that lifted Shocked off his feet as he webbed the villain's weapons, preventing him from shooting at Spidey before Spiderman launched himself at Shocker.

"Pathetic."

Spidey finished saying before he kicked shocker into a tree, shattering it as Aranea laughed.

"Finish him off, he injured us…"

The Symbiote hissed as Peter lifted his fist before shaking his head.

"No, he's had enough, we should leave him for the police, they're handle him."

Spiderman said as Aranea sighed as it agreed with its host's words as Spiderman shot a web line and swung into the night.

'Klyntars? You're a race of aliens, Aranea?'

Spidey asked in his mind as the Symbiote was silent for a minute.

"To you, yes, and vice versa. The Klyntar are a race of Symbiotic lifeforms who bond with another organism and enhance their powers and such…. I have chosen you for my host, Peter Parker."

Aranea said before Spiderman landed on the balcony outside of his apartment as he reached up to try and detach the creature before the 'costume' slid off and oozed over to the other side as Peter nodded in thanks before laying down to sleep. One hour went by as the 'Suit' looked at Peter with sadistic glee.

"Useless Aranea, you are weak, the boy is our toy, our vessel and I will show you what he is good for when I tear apart the scum of this city!"

The 'other' voice in the Symbiote screamed as it started to ooze towards Peter.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out, next chapter will have Peter get**

 **Rid of the suit and introduce She Venom into the story. Before anyone gets confused or annoyed, I will explain why Peter gets rid of the suit tomorrow and such. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Venomous rejection

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Downtown, 11:40pm Sunday, 3 weeks before School year starts.)**

Aranea screeched in rage as Spiderman tossed a thug into the wall hard enough to nearly kill the man, she could tell Peter was semi awake, Caedes wanted the boy to see how powerful the Symbiote was.

"Caedes, you bloodthirsty idiot! You always have to try and kill everything in your path, blood and war is all that sates you!"

Aranea hissed in anger before Caedes screeched and was driven into the back of Peter's mind.

"What the hell is going on, I nearly killed these guys…. I never kill…."

Peter whispered before Caedes screeched at both Aranea and Peter.

"Both of you know the only way to handle them is with violence, their prey, they should be wiped out like the vermin they are!"

Caedes screeched as Spidey punched a charging thug hard enough to send him flying into the wall as Peter screamed.

"STOP IT, I AM NOT A MURDERER!"

Peter screeched as both voices continued to gnaw and screech at each other as Peter fired a web line that glued the thug to the wall.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY HEAD!"

Peter screamed as Caedes laughed.

"Foolish boy, your body is nothing more than our vessel…. Tell him, Aranea."

Caedes laughed as Peter's eyes widened before Aranea screeched in his head at volumes that caused his ears to ring.

"Shut up, Caedes, we never agreed to control the next host, you did, and you always try and turn that host into your weapon before forcing me to abandon them for their own safety, Peter is different…."

Aranea said as Peter's eyes widened and before either could react, Spidey was already swinging towards a secluded place where he could rip the costume off before it got any worse.

He was glad when the voices resided to the back of his head to argue as he landed on top of a church tower as Caedes tried to take control of Spidey once more, causing him to lose control of his web line and smash side first into the bell.

Peter was surprised when the 'suit' screeched as Caedes screamed before Aranea tried to take over.

"I'm sorry, Aranea, but I'm not going to be some alien play toy!"

Spidey yelled before slamming into the bell again as the 'suit' screamed once more.

"Peter, ignore Caedes and stop this, please, I will stop him from trying to control you, just please stop it!"

Aranea screeched before Spidey slammed into the bell once more and the Symbiote screeched as it oozed off Peter and started to drip down the side of the building as Spiderman went to grab it before it slipped through his fingers.

'Crap, it's gone…. I can only hope that got rid of it for good…. I'm sorry I only had the costume for a few hours, Aranea… But a few hours will be good enough to last a lifetime with me… Time go home and get a few hours of sleep… Or I could swing by home, grab the photos and drop them off at the Bugle's office, Robby will take them to JJ and I'll get my check in the mail…. Eh, keeps JJ off my back for a week or two.'

Peter thought before swinging away into the night.

(Church, front door, 2 minutes later.)

23-year-old Nicole Smith remembered hearing the news report when she was on home.

'Elderly woman killed in robbery…. In other words, that damn bug didn't save my Aunt since he was too busy being a bigger glory hog then he already is!'

Nicole screamed in her head as she looked around, she had walked to the same church her aunt used to take her when she was a kid.

Before she could think about Spiderman or her aunt or anything else, she felt a drip of something before looking up a rain of black goo consumed her.

'Another host, let's hope this Human isn't as weak willed as Parker.'

Nicole heard one voice before it screeched and was driven to the back of Nicole's mind before she looked down at her hands that ended in claws now, smaller claws took the place of her toes before they receded into the goo, razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue took their places in her mouth as the Symbiote oozed down and covered her chest and back, forming a massive spider like symbol formed over her stomach ad back as jagged eyes formed out of the ooze.

'Peter? As in Peter Parker? The same Peter who's going to be my class mate in 3 weeks?'

Nicole thought as dozens of memories the voice known as 'Caedes' had taken from Peter before he disposed of the Symbiote raced through her mind.

"He is the Spiderman, he shunned our gift…. My gift… We should destroy him for what's he's done to us…."

Caedes whispered as Aranea was silent as Nicole looked down at her 'suit'.

"Then if we are to hunt Spiderman, we shall be the toxin that eats at him, the poison that destroys him…. His Venom!"

Nicole said as she stood up and let out an ear-piercing screech as she launched a jet-black web line and grinned.

'And the first part of the plan is to draw out the Spider… And I know entirely how to do that…'

She Venom thought as she grinned like a shark and vanished into the night.

Author notes

 **And She Venom is released! I'm sorry if the whole Peter getting rid of the suit is rushed but I'll explain it next chapter why it happened so quick…. Also, both of those voices are from different sides of the suit, Aranea is Venom…. You can guess who Caedes is. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: She Venom looks like the artwork for the story.**


	5. Two Spiders

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Downtown, 8:45pm Monday, 2 weeks before School year starts.)**

Spidey landed on a nearby building as he lifted his mask to breath before patting his stomach.

"Man, crime patrol is getting harder and harder…. I really need to find out who's behind the Crime Wave… And I should head home in an hour or so, sun's going to have set by the time I get home."

Spidey said as he sighed and prepared to web swing away before a black covered fist grabbed him and hurled him onto the roof where he slammed into the roof.

"By the time the sun sets, you're be dead, Spiderman…."

Spidey heard as he pulled himself to his feet as he looked over to see what looked to be a female version of himself.

Only it had teeth and claws with a forked tongue and the emblem under her armpits.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Spidey asked as the girl leapt at Spidey as he flipped out of the way as she launched punches at him as he blocked them before trying to throw a punch of his own before it was caught and the creature grinned a shark like smile.

"Yes, we have…. Parker… And you can call us…. VENOM!"

Venom said as she punched Spiderman sending him sailing into the air and crashing into an upper floor toy shop as Spidey lifted his mask to wipe off the drool before pulling it back down as Venom launched a black web line and flipped into the store, landing in a crouch.

"Aranea, I see you got yourself a new host…. Lovely."

Spiderman said as Venom swung a roundhouse kick at him as Peter ducked it before upper cutting Venom back before she grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the back of the store as she pinned Spidey with 2 black web lines as Spiderman strained to break free of the webs before Venom landed in front of him and grabbed his face with one clawed hand.

"You squandered my gift, Human, I will paint this city with your blood for that… And this vessel has some grievance to settle with you, I believe one of her family died because you didn't have time to save her…. I don't care!"

Caedes screeched before it was forced out of Venom's head as Venom's tongue lashed out and licked Spiderman's face as he pulled his head away.

"Peter, we are sorry for this, I want you to rebond with us if it's possible…. Nicole and Caedes do not speak for all of us."

Aranea whispered as the Symbiote's head peeled back to reveal a blond hair girl with freckles and fiery red eyes as she pulled Spidey's mask off.

"You couldn't even save her…. What kind of hero are you!?"

The girl screeched as Peter looked nervously at her.

"Um… Hi?"

Peter said before Venom reared her other fist back before Peter fired a web line at Venom's face, stunning her as the Symbiote covered her face as he dove and grabbed his mask before pulling it over his face as Venom launched a kick that shattered a shelf behind Spidey as he and Venom tossed punches and kicks back and forth.

"What did I do to you…. Wait… Nicole…. Nicole Smith from Starlight University?"

Spidey asked as he soon realized that not only did Venom overpower him in terms of strength, but that Venom had his powers and memorized his moves.

"The same, I'm glad that you remember me…. But you don't know a sweet old lady who died in a robbery you could have stopped!?"

Venom hissed as she fired a web line at Spidey as she launched herself at Spiderman in a clothesline kick that would have taken off his head as Spidey swept Venom's feet out from under her as he fired a web line and swung away as Venom climbed to her feet and roared.

"Get back here, Spider!"

Venom hissed before launching a black web line before swing after Spiderman as Spidey swung towards the clocktower before landing on the side of it as Venom landed and sunk her claws into the side of the building.

"Nicole, it isn't like that, you know I would have saved her if I was able."

Spidey said as Venom swung a claw at him, tearing through the windows as she did so.

"Lier, she died because you weren't there!"

Venom hissed as Spidey dodged it and wrapped his hands around her neck in a choke hold.

"Are you forgetting that there's a crime wave the size of a tsunami intown? I can't save everyone, I'm just one hero, Nicole!"

Spidey yelled as Venom grabbed and tried to slam him into the building before he balanced against the wall and flipped Venom off him as she fired and tied a web line around his neck and tossed him towards the clock's glass face, shattering it as she hit the side of the clock with thud.

'I don't think trying to calm her down is going to work…. Ugh, this is why I pushed Gwen and MJ away…. Besides the whole 'super hero' thing.'

Spidey thought in his head as he saw Venom climb into the tower as he ducked under the stairs.

'Why isn't my Spider Sense working…. Wait, Venom knows how I fight, if the Symbiote can adept, it must have found a way to counter my Spider Sense, but that doesn't explain how she's tracking me…. Did the Symbiote adept to the point of…. No…. No, it can't have.'

Spidey thought before Venom fired a web line as Spiderman flipped over it before vaulting off Venom's head.

"I'm flipping out over how crazy your being, Venom!"

Spidey said as he crawled up the wall to one of the gears before preparing to leap out of the clocktower as Venom pounded the ground with her fists in anger before Spiderman leapt out of the clock tower before firing a web line and swung away.

"GET BACK HERE, SPIDER!"

Venom roared before firing and web line and swinging through the air after him as Peter tried to think of a way to take down the evil Symbiote.

'I can't overpower her, Venom knows how I fight and she's stronger than me…. Hmm, the suit didn't seem to like loud noises though…'

Spidey thought as he bounced off a building before Venom tackled him as Spidey and Venom rolled to a stop on top of a building.

'Wait, this isn't…. it's the clocktower for Starlight University!'

Peter and Nicole thought as Venom and Spiderman stared each other down.

"This ends now, Venom…. Let's finish this."

Spidey said as Venom cracked her knuckles as rain began to fall.

"I couldn't agree more… Spider…"

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out this fight will have another part, Venom is…. Spilt since Aranea has… A soft spot for Spiderman like you saw, your see the rest of the fight on next Saturday. Until then, Lighting out!**


	6. For Whom the Bell tolls

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Downtown, 9:20pm Monday, 2 weeks before School year starts.)**

Spidey ducked under a haymaker that would have decapitated him if he hadn't ducked as he roundhouse kicked Venom back as she skidded backwards before digging her claws into the pavement of the roof stopping her sliding as she stood up.

"Nothing you do is going to stop us, Spider… We will have our vengeance…"

Venom hissed as Spiderman panted in exhaustion, he and Venom had fought out their fight for the better part of an hour and neither had come close to defeating the other, Spidey turned and dodged a kick from Venom as he vaulted over her.

'I need to get to the clocktower, those chimes will melt the Symbiote to goo like it did the first time.'

Spidey thought as he punched Venom back and looked in the direction of the clocktower, Venom followed his gaze and snarled.

"You're not getting rid of us as easy as you did before, human…."

Caedes hissed as Spidey ran at Venom as she fired a black web-line only for Spidey to vault off her head and launch a web-line tower and swung towards the tower.

"No, we are not losing our chance for vengeance because of sound!"

Venom hissed as she launched a web-line at the top of the bell tower before swinging inside as Spidey crawled up the tower before leaping over Venom's web-line and landing in a crouch as he and Venom stared each other down.

"Venom, I'll give you one chance before you find out for whom the bell tolls…"

Spidey quipped as Venom roared and launched herself into a fury of punches and kicks, half caring if they hit, and more concerned with Spiderman as he kicked her away and then leapt for the bells before Venom grabbed him and tossed him to the other side of the tower.

"We will not be denied our revenge on account of same damn wind chimes, human."

Caedes hissed as Spidey chuckled before firing a web line and pulling down as it caused one of the massive bells to ring, causing Venom to screech in pain as the Symbiote roared in agony before Spiderman kicked Venom into one of the tower's stone walls.

"Like I said, last chance."

Spidey stated, aiming one of his web shooters in the direction of the bells as the slowed down long enough for Venom to fire a web line that wrapped around Spiderman's neck, strangling him.

"You should know better than to try and half ass your work, spider!"

Venom hissed as she reared back her fist to punch Spidey as he fired a web-line that hit Venom in the face, blinding her as Spidey was quick to toss her across the bell tower as he raced for the upper bells as Venom ripped the webbing off her face and hissed before leaping up to the wall and starting to climb up again.

"You're be dead before you reach those bells again, Spider!"

Venom hissed as she fired another black web-line at Spidey as he flipped out of the way and fired a web line in mid- air, pulling him towards the other wall as Venom hissed and leapt towards the other wall, digging in her claws as she did so.

"Have to be faster to catch me, lady!"

Spidey called out as he climbed higher towards the top of the tower with Venom chasing after the hero.

"You know you can just walk away from all this, Nicole, parts of the Symbiote have to be telling you how this isn't worth it!"

Spidey called down, normally he'd crack a bad joke or quip, but he knew who Nicole was and what she'd gone through…. He felt he had least had to try and get through to her.

"And Caedes is telling me to feast on your brain… As disgusting as that is, it's what I feel like doing for you letting my aunt die!"

Venom hissed as she lunged at Spidey with her claws as he flipped off the wall before firing a web-line at the top of the tower as he zipped up.

"NO, I AM NOT LOSING WHEN I HAVE THE POWER TO AVENGE HER!"

Venom hissed as she fired a web-line and zipped towards the top of the tower as Spidey leapt off his line and fell past Venom, firing web balls as he did so at the bells.

"No!"

Venom hissed as she fired web-lines at the shots to catch them as they hit the bells and caused them to ring, causing Venom to scream in agony as she fell off her web-line only for Spidey to catch her as the Symbiote seemingly vanished, a few traces of it disappearing into Nicole's arms when Spidey wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Nicole… But I couldn't let you win that fight… I'd be letting Uncle Ben down if I did."

Spidey said as he webbed Nicole to a wall before climbing out of the bell tower and swinging away as bits of the Symbiote dripped down before reconnecting with the goo on Nicole's hands as they slowly transformed into claws.

(Peter's apartment, 1 hour later.)

Spiderman landed in the apartment before walking over to his phone and checking to see if he missed any new calls.

'Only a few from the jolly one himself and a few from… Aunt May and MJ? No, I promised I'd stay away from her… But Aunt May? It's only been a few weeks since I last talked to her… And I should drop off another few photos tomorrow at the Bugle so I don't have to worry about cash until a few weeks into the semester…'

Peter thought as he pressed the _Play_ button the recorder before sitting on his bed and relaxing, unaware of the small robotic spider observing him before crawling out of his room.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know the fight with Venom in this chapter was meh but the next fight won't be, next chapter will have Peter go to the Bugle to hand in his photos, it will also show the stories' version of JJ and another version of a classic villain. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. JJ

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here back with another story, this one about Spiderman. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Spiderman. Marvel and a few others do.**

 **(New York Downtown, 11:30 PM Tuesday, Daily Bugle.)**

Peter watched as the elevator doors opened before he walked out, a stack of photos in his hands, he'd called Betty last night to tell him to expect him bringing in a massive number of photos.

Naturally, he was allowed to go in without having to speak to her for today since he had already done so.

"PARKER!"

JJ roared from his office as Peter rolled his eyes and walked towards his office, only slowing down to give a nod to Robbie and a friendly wave to Betty before he carried in his stack of Photos and dropped them on JJ's desk.

"I just don't get it, how is that bug based freak so beloved by this damn city if he's a menace?! Am I the only one who has his eyes opened by his actions?!"

JJ asked as Peter rolled his eyes, he had put up with the man hating Spidey to the core since he had started being the hero when he was 17, it became more annoying every day that the publisher refused to admit that Spidey was a hero.

"Maybe it's because he's saved the city a thousand times and no one else cares what the Bugle says, Mr. Jamerson."

Peter put in as the publisher turned to look at him before noticing the small mountain of photos on the table.

"How many damn photos did you take, kid!?"

JJ asked as Peter shrugged, trying to downplay his accomplishment.

"It was nothing, Mr. Jamerson, I simply used the time I had off to take as many photos of Spidey as I could… Figured you'd want as many as you can get."

Peter said as JJ continued to look them over.

'It took me a few weeks to get those photos for the Jolly one, at least it will tide me over for a few weeks or so before I have to take another bundle'

Peter thought as JJ nodded in acceptance before turning and walking back to the window.

"I have to say, Parker, I didn't know how well this whole 'let you go on a miniature vacation to take photos, I didn't know how'd it go… but this is triple the number of photos I normally get out of you…. I'll send the money to your bank account, now scram, kid."

JJ muttered, taking a puff of his cigar as Peter rolled his eyes and walked out of his room as Peter walked out of the room, not noticing the small obsidian shaped spider crawling on the ceiling as he did so.

"Another great day to be alive in the Big Apple..."

Peter muttered as he walked by and into the elevator as it took him towards the roof, looking at his backpack as the elevator reached the upper floor.

Peter quickly entered the bathroom before changing into his Spiderman outfit and crawling up to a ceiling duct before pushing it upwards as he entered.

'Man, after my run in with Venom, I'm going to need some time to relax… Speaking of people who want to see me go to the big spiderweb in the sky, where did most of my rouges gallery go off to?'

Spidey thought as he started to swing him as he swung by the Oscorp building, he frowned before continuing to swing towards his home.

(Oscorp building CEO's office)

"Hmm, very interesting… This changes the board once again."

Norman Osborn said, turning in his seat to look at a small holographic chess board on his table, something he had r and d create.

Only instead of creating a virtual chessboard with kings, pawns, queens, knights and bishops, the chessboard in front of the founder of Oscorp created a chess like version of New York, complete with every building, Oscorp tower included.

Which also included Spiderman along with dozens of others from his rouge gallery, some had a Os next to their profiles to show they were affiliated with the company, others didn't.

"Hmm… I think it's time to test our dear old Spiderman once more."

Osborn said with a sinister smile as he moved a figure of a man with a machete and a lion like jacket, combat boots and black hair towards Spiderman.

Kraven the hunter flashed on screen as Osborn leaned back in his chair and looked out the window as he grinned.

(Peter's apartment, 10 minutes later.)

Spidey landed in a crouch as he went over the events of the past few weeks.

"So, let's see, I've had to fight a girl who's going to be in the same class as me in a few weeks, I'm dealing with JJ trying harder than he's ever had to try and make me look like public enemy number one… And now it seems crime is going higher than it ever has…. Oh, boy, what a day to be a hero."

Spidey groaned as he cracked his back before laying down on his bed, it was still the middle of the day, Spidey doubted it would be a normal day so he decided he'd go and see what was happening around New York for the time being.

"No rest for the super heroes, it seems…"

Spidey said as he fired a web line out the window and swung out of the building as he looked around to see what was happening.

'I still need to keep an eye out for Venom, that Symbiote could have broken out by now…. Not like it could be kept in jail anyway.'

Spidey thought.

Author notes

 **Yep, Kraven will be the next villain Spidey has to face. I also want to point out Venom and Spiderman will later be close…. There will also not be a chapter next week but the one after that, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
